


Which Way From Here

by coldfusion9797



Category: Wanted (2016)
Genre: F/M, Possible Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Scenes from a possible season three in which Lola, Chelsea and Josh are in custody and Will is in love. For TreasureHunterGirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TreasureHunterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sis! Hope you enjoy...

When Will wakes up he's sore, but he's alive and that's more than he deserved or expected he thinks. He's in hospital, half naked, wrapped in bandages and full of tubes. His mouth is dry and the whole place reeks like... well like a hospital.  
His mind flashes back to the cabin. He remembers staggering out, clutching his bleeding side, and wondering for a moment if the cops would shoot him because he couldn't raise both his hands. He doesn't remember anything after that.  
He thinks of Chelsea, wonders where she is, prays to God that her and Lola didn't go all Thelma and Louise. 

A muted TV hanging on the wall answers his question. On it's silent screen he sees a face he recognises. Chelsea. Still looking as beautiful as ever as she's bustled into the back of a police car with a thousand camera flashes illuminating her as she goes. Something in him is simultaneously relieved and disappointed. She's alive but she's in custody. He needs to know what happened.

"Hey," he croaks to the old guy in the bed next to him. "Can you turn that up?"  
Without a word, the elderly man lifts the remote and the voice of a female news reporter fills the room.

"... returned to Australia to face an array of charges. The women have been on the run for several weeks, and were apprehended on New Zealand's South Island two days ago when they surrendered after a tense standoff with police. A hostage was shot during the incident and remains in a serious but stable condition. Babbage's father, prominent businessman Anthony Babbage, has vowed to do everything he can to ensure his daughter's release, swearing to her innocence in relation to all violent crimes. Both women are set to be formally charged today. We'll keep you posted on new developments as they emerge..." 

Well that answers that then. They gave it up. Thankfully Chelsea must've been able to talk some sense into Lola. 

Of course he's glad they're alive but Will isn't really sure where to go from here. He knows it's stupid and probably impossible but he can't help thinking about a future with Chelsea. Yeah, she might be gonna go to jail, and yeah she's kind of a mess, but that doesn't mean he isn't head over heels for her. No one ever accused him of being intelligent.


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Chelsea pouts, crossing her arms, determined not to relent. If there's one person in this world that she really cares about, it's Lola Buckley. They've been through so much together and Chelsea isn't about to throw her under the bus now.

"Please Chelsea," her father pleads. "See reason. Your defence relies on the fact that you were coerced! That you were scared and forced into it! That won't work if you help her!"

Chelsea's father is loaded. She's never cared about the money before but she cares now. Because he can afford the best lawyers and that's what Lola needs.

"Then the lawyers better come up with a new angle. Because if you don't help Lola too, I swear I'll do everything I can to tarnish our name and embarrass you in front of the whole country. What do you think share prices will do after that?"

He doesn't get angry, not like she wants him to, instead he gives her that look, the one like he's waiting for her to break. She hates it. God how she hates it, this whole mess sprung up from that fact.

"Okay," he sighs, "I'll tell them to rethink it."

She hates having to bargain with him like this, she doesn't want to be difficult or nasty, but there is nothing she won't do for Lola. 

"Thanks dad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Levine! You were a bright young detective with a promising career ahead of you. Why throw it all away for two criminals you barely knew?" One of a dozen gathered reporters questions him. He couldn't care less about the media throng, all he ever cared about was doing the right thing and he knows he's done that, he has nothing to be ashamed of. What he does regret though is that he couldn't use the MacDonald case to their advantage. None of them deserve to go to prison, but that's looking pretty likely. He wishes he'd at least had the chance to have a proper conversation with the two women before they were totally out of reach. 

The pushy reporter is still waiting for an answer. With no direct way to communicate with Lola or Chelsea, Josh decides to use the media to his own advantage. He looks straight down the camera when he says it. All he can do is hope they have access to a TV.

"Well they say a man will do crazy things for love."

There's silence for a heartbeat, and then the media hoard erupts. Microphones are shoved in his face as reporters demand details. Josh doesn't answer them. He's said all he needed to say. He just hopes she will hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

After decades on the run, trying to avoid this inevitable outcome, Lola discovers that prison isn't actually so bad. Of course, avoiding it this long allowed her to raise her son, but she's tired. So very tired. Of running. Of always looking over her shoulder. Of the struggle to survive. A lot of people claim not to get a decent night's sleep in prison but she does. The worst has already happened, the cops found her, and finally she can rest.   
None of this means she's going to lay down and take it though, she still plans to fight the charges with everything she has, but right now she can take a break. And knowing that Chelsea is safe helps a lot. Her father managed to broker a deal. House arrest for full co-operation. She's glad Chelsea isn't in prison. While she knows the girl is tough, she isn't ruthless, and it takes a bit of that to get by in here. Lola hasn't had any trouble because she laid down the law day one. Made sure everyone knew she wasn't someone to be fucked with. That's why the 6 o'clock news is on the box and not some other rubbish, though from the looks of it, this whole fiasco is about to turn into a bad reality show. Josh Levine declared his love for Chelsea on national TV. The media outlets are loving it. As for Lola, she doesn't know what he's playing at, unless of course he's mad enough for it to be true. And that would have to be the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. He's a cop. And why broadcast it? It's not like they can be together. And what good did being in love ever do anyone anyway? It's all a load of rot as far as she's concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been the number one story for days now. 'Cop falls for crim.' With pictures of Levine and Chelsea splashed across every screen and paper possible, Will decides he needs to get his arse into gear. If he wants to have any chance at winning this fight he needs to be in the ring. He shoves the last of his stuff into his bag and grabs his passport.


	6. Chapter 6

A soft knock on her bedroom door. She's been in here all day, avoiding her dad.

"Come in," she calls, because he did manage to arrange this house arrest and she should be grateful for that. It's another example of what a big bank account can do. 

"Have you agreed to help Lola yet?" Chelsea enquires when her father takes a seat bedside her on the bed. He gives her a stern look before his shoulders sag and he heaves out a sigh. She's ready to hurl more threats at him until he gives her an unexpected answer.

"Yes."

"Oh well, that's umm... good," she nods.   
"Thank you."

He looks up and into her eyes.

"There is one condition though."

Her elation subsides, she should've known he couldn't just help out of the goodness of his heart. 

"What?" she asks suspiciously. 

"You need to have the test."

"What test?"

"Chelsea..."

Then she realises what he's talking about. He means _the test_.

"I don't see how that will help," she points out, desperate to avoid it, not wanting her worst fears confirmed.

"It might not. That depends on the result."

"You'd really make me do this to save face?"

"You said you wanted an alternative defence and this is it. I can't help you, or Lola, if you won't help yourself."

She's absolutely terrified of becoming like her mother, of being told she has the defective gene, of knowing beyond a doubt that she will lose her mind. Her father knows this, and still he pushes. It proves to her there really is only one person that cares about her and she'll do anything she can to help that person.

"If I agree, do you promise to help Lola?"

"I said I would."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"That's what I said, didn't I? Now I'm tired, you need to go."

"Chelse..." he pleads, reaching for her hand. She pulls it away. She doesn't want to hear fake apologies.

"Dad, just don't." She can't even look at him right now she's so angry. Though admittedly most of that anger is directed at herself for letting him win again.

He sighs again and stands up.

"I'll make the arrangements immediately," he announces.

She gives him one curt nod and bites her lip. There's no way she's going to let him see her cry. Not today or ever again. She's come too far to go back to being his helpless little girl. From now on the only way to look is forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House arrest may seem unlikely for Chelsea given her past and the obvious flight risk she presents but we all know bail laws in Australia are far too lax and this is exactly the kind of ridiculous decision our judicial system would come up with.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh supposes, all things considered, he got off lightly. Aiding and abetting carries a hefty penalty, up to seven years, and he's managed to avoid jail time altogether. He's also managed to ruin his career. He's been dismissed from the police, he can never work for them again, and that means there is exactly one thing left in his life that matters.   
He doesn't need to be a cop to solve a crime. It's true that police resources would make it easier but that doesn't mean he isn't gonna try. Just look at how far Lola and Chelsea got on their own, and one of them is back within reach. That seems like as good a place as any to start.


End file.
